Harry Evan's the Boy Who Survived:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Snape always wanted to do the best for Harry, just before his death he used a Time-Turner to try and put everything right.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Evans The Boy Who Survived **

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter One I'm A Wizard!

It was an unseasonably mild start to July. Harry Evans had left Rosewater Primary School.

Harry has another month of holidays to look forward too before the start of his years at Secondary School.

Due to the alarming nature of owls that swooped in on Ms. Evans's humble abode in the last couple of days. This scared Aunt Petunia so much that she had booked a room at a new Premiere Inn near the M25 which was close to the town of Cokeworth where Petunia and Lily grew up on the outskirts of Manchester.

But at breakfast a letter had arrived given to him by a tall thin man with long jet black hair who had a pale face and wore brown trousers with a blue shirt.

The stranger had joined Harry's aunt for breakfast as all the other tables where full.

"How are things with you Petunia?" asked the odd looking stranger

"Fine Mr. Snape what brings you here," Petunia asked suspiciously

"Ms. Evan's you know why I'm here for Harry's welfare regarding his future schooling," sternly retorted Mr. Snape

"I've been offered a place at private school!" Harry exclaimed with delight and surprise that had just started eating his cornflakes.

"Yes you can say this school that you're going too is very exclusive and private," smiled Snape laughing dryly

"But Harry has never been that smart! he only scraped at level 4 in his SATS?" Petunia questioned Snape curiously

"Harry's been enrolled on our list ever since he was born nearly 11 years ago. Surely you've told him how special his mother Lily was?" Snape asked briskly

"Yes his mother died giving birth to him and his dad James was killed in a shooting. As he was a policeman..."

"Well, I guess you've told him the best interpretation you could. In light of the circumstances with him being raised a Muggle,"

"What's a Muggle?" Harry asked perplexed

"A muggle Harry is somebody who is not able to do magic because Harry your a wizard," Snape said kindly

"But I got a magic trick set from Mrs. Figg last Christmas; I was not very good at it..." Harry groaned unenthusiastically

"No no Harry... What Mr. Snape means is the strange things that you do from time, to time, for example. When you turned Mr. Prentices fruit to giant size in his allotment or when you jumped on the school roof and they called 999..." Petunia cooed softly

"So Mr. Snape you must be wizard if you told me I'm one?" asked Harry brimming with excitement

"Yes I am and I'm going to teach you Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September..."

"Can you do a trick?" Harry asked happily

Mr. Snape nodded and clasped the white mug of coffee in his hand, then suddenly in a red light the mugs content of coffee had changed into hot chocolate and had completely been refilled.

Snape said proudly "Read the letter Mr. Evans,"

Harry opened the letter it read:

_Dear Harry Timothy Evans _

_You are now a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_It is important to know that once you've started at Hogwarts you need not perform magic after the school year has finished as it is against the International Code of Secrecy._

_Signed Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School _

_Uniform _

_Black robes x 3_

_One pointed black hat to wear in the day_

_2 pairs of gloves Dragon-Hide preferable _

_1 winter coat_

_Students need the following equipment _

_1 brass set of scales_

_One telescope_

_1 cauldron _

_1 wand_

_A cat, frog, or owl as their student's animal familiar_

_Find enclosed a ticket for the Hogwarts Express:_

_First-Year students if they are without a broomstick. Hogwarts will provide a broom for students in flying practices_

_Your train will leave from platform 9/3 quarters at 11 AM on the 31__st__ of August _

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry was awestruck at his letter taking deep breathes and taking a sip of his hot chocolate and then Harry asked abruptly "Does my birthmark mean I'm a wizard? Do all wizards have scars?" pointing at the thin jagged lightning bolt scar on his forehead covered by his long fringe.

"No Harry it does not your wizard. That is a scar from your attack from Lord Voldemort an evil wizard whom you vanquished when you where a mere babe. Unfortunately Harry your parents bore the brunt of this dark wizard's onslaught and died... You are the only wizard known to have lived the attack I was there the night your parents died." Snape said calmly

"How am I going to get this stuff?" Petunia panicked

"It will be waiting for Harry on the train we don't want any unwarranted attention from the neighbours..." Snape glowered ominously at the other hotel guests

Then Mr. Snape produced from his trouser pocket a glass case with a narrow long wooden stick inside

"This is your wand Harry, it is 12 inches phoenix feather think of it as an early birthday present from your godfather," Snape said kindly

Harry smiled happily...

Then the night before Harry Potter was due to go to Hogwarts. Harry had a nightmare

Harry saw himself standing beside a smouldering ruin of a house. A giant in a moleskin overcoat, who wore a big black motorcyclist's helmet, was carrying a bundle of clothes in a woven basket onto a scarlet motorbike. Then he saw a black robed figure come out of the house, with a wand raised; a brilliant beam of green light shot from it.' The light formed a skull the skull came closer to Harry till it was right in his face.

It spoke in an unearthly cold hoarse voice,

"_Either one shall live the other must die the fated duel the prophecy speaks of Evans... This event comes to pass not today or tomorrow but in the future. Wherein the Great Castle will be in flames, from which one will be The Master of Death arising from the ashes. Then only and only then will I truly die!"_

The smoking skull then suddenly vanished in an instant.

Then a tall elderly man wearing scarlet robes with bright blue eyes appeared from the bushes.

The elderly man had a wand; he then raised it in a salute.

The elderly man muttered ominously "Another tragedy has befallen the village of Godric's Hallow, home too many a great wizard. Including myself..."

"In my mind, I have no doubt that young Evans here will be a powerful wizard. When he grows up to be an adult he is going to be greater wizard than I am. Well, Harry needs to be for the challenges that he faces for the future," the old man tearfully murmured

As Harry heard these words Harry felt himself rise through the air passing the big black clouds on a moonless night.

Then he felt himself fall faster and faster.

Till he sat askew like a piece of driftwood at the mouth of a cave, it was then in a gust of wind Harry was swept into the cave.

Harry got up on his feet and saw a stormy dark lake within the lake was a small wooden rowboat.

Harry saw who and what was within in the boat a young man about nineteen with long black hair with brown eyes in a yellow raincoat. With what appeared to Harry's mind a dishevelled grey miniature elephant with big glassy blue eyes it had a trunk like snout.

The man said nervously "Kreacher, I maybe scared. But if I accomplish this take then perhaps I will redeem myself in the eyes of Sirius, then I will truly bring back the nobility to the Ancient House of Black."

"Truly stirring words Master," the creature called Kreacher spoke with pride.

Harry watch the boat as it moved steadily across the silent lake. Then from his pocket, he flung a bronze locket at the marble pedestal in the centre of the lake. To which the locket gently sat at the edge of the pedestal.

But the strange calmness of the lake was shattered completely, as many ghostly white clawed hands arose from the lake they tore the boat to shreds as if it where a toy.

Kreacher grabbed the teen's hem of his raincoat, but the teen was too heavy. Then the teen fell into the deep ding waters gasping for air.

Harry watched distressed as with each gasp of air. He was getting closer to his watery grave helpless and alone.

The boy's creature sobbed loudly. Then the creature tearfully rasped "Goodbye Mr. Black, Alas an elf is without a master or a mistress. I'm alone with no household to serve," then the elf disappeared in a puff of creamy white smoke.

Harry awoke with a start and got packed and went in Petunia's yellow mini to Kings Cross Station where Harry had given the silver ticket to the guard, whom the guard slotted it into the crack in the wall.

To Harry's amazement the wall melted revealed a hidden platform where a brilliant scarlet steam train stood and crowds of people where waving to people.

Harry climbed aboard the train with tears in his eyes that fogged up his glasses. As the figure of his motherly Aunt Petunia now looked like a spectre. Because she was obscured by the purple steam which the train spewed swiftly as it sped away to its destination.

As Harry entered the train he felt a thousand eyes stare at him.

A mousy brown haired boy with dark eyes came up to him who was a year older than him and escorted him through the crowds to an empty compartment.

"I'd never thought I would be going to school with the Boy Who Lived by the way I'm Cedric Diggory,"

"Why on earth, do you have a badger badge on your shirt Cedric that's silly!" Harry giggled

"No it's not silly Harry this badge signifies one of the houses you'll be in during Hogwarts the Badger is for Hufflepuff, the Raven represents Ravenclaw, the Snake represents Slytherin, and the Lion represents Gryffindor," Cedric replied sternly

"But why do the houses have these animals in particular?" asked Harry intrigued

"The three founders had the ability to change into these animals... Helga could change into a badger, Rowena could change into a raven, and then lastly Salazar could change into a snake. But Godric chose the lion. As he was the Royal Mage for Richard the Lion Heart during the Crusades. His loyalty to the king is why he named the house Gryffindor," Cedric explained with amazed

Harry nodded hearing Cedric's words attentively and interest.

"How do you know which house you'll be in, Sorry if I sound stupid?" asked Harry nervously

"The Sorting Hat which belonged to Godric Gryffindor it gets placed on your head and it puts you in your house your personality suits you best."

"But it's anybody's guess really. Last year I thought I was going to be Slytherin as that was my mother's house when she attended but I went into dad's house," Cedric spoke reassuringly to Harry

Then the compartment door opened a uniformed guard brought in Harry's supplies

"Cedric did your supplies on the train too?" asked Harry curiously

"No mine did not, it's because your parent or guardian does not know magic... it's part of the Hogwarts rules all of the students who are muggle-born or are wizards and witches adopted by muggles have their supplies delivered to them on the train not to arouse suspicion from Muggles,"

"You know a lot about Hogwarts," said Harry miserably

"I plan on being a historian after I leave Hogwarts," Cedric spoke with rising excitement

As the train sped through the rain Harry fell soundly asleep...

When Harry awoke he heard a shrill squeak then a chubby black furry rat ran across the red carpet then jumped on the seat.

Then a ginger haired boy with green eyes with freckles came in with flushed cheeks looking embarrassed.

"Ron what's up?" asked Cedric tentatively

"Ratty escaped Cedric all the carriages are full," the boy called Ron glumly retorted

Cedric ushered Ron to sit next him with Ratty the rat sitting on Ron's lap.

"How's your dad doing Ron?" asked Cedric with interest

"He's captured a set of enchanted gloves that where in somebody's luggage at Gatwick Airport, the gloves they were from a witchdoctor in Gambia they where cursed. If the owner puts one they die by getting strangled," Ron shuddered

"So do you know each other then?" Harry asked politely

"Yeah we're from Penzance our dads work for the ministry," Ron grinned eagerly

"What's the Ministry?" Harry asked puzzled

"The ministry are the people in charge of wizarding Britain," Cedric said shortly

"Oh so John Major has wizards working for him," Harry answered happily

"Who's this Mr. Major?" Ron sheepishly replied to Harry's mildly surprised response

"Come on Ron, don't be thick John Major is our Prime Minister," Harry laughed loudly

Whilst Ron and Cedric stared blankly at Harry who was crying with laughter

At that moment Harry knew that the world he left behind that was so ordinary and the world of witches and wizards was going to be very different indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Evans: The Boy Who Survived.**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter 2 Sorting:**

The train had stopped after Harry had his tuna jacket potato for dinner and Cedric chose spaghetti bolognaise and Ron had bangers and mash for dinner.

It was a cold misty evening outside, as Harry left the train.

A giant in a brown leather coat holding a lantern greeted the crowd of perspective students who stood at the station.

"Hello children, welcome to Hogwarts many good and bad wizards alike have trodden the path your about to take..."

"Excuse me Mr. are you a giant?" asked Ron timidly

"That I am young Master Weasley," gruffly replied the giant

"Please don't eat us Mr Giant..." cried a girl with frizzy brown hair

"Don't call me Mr. Giant; I don't drink the blood of an Englishman. I prefer a good strong mead. Call me Hagrid," Hagrid slyly muttered

"Hmmm... Hagrid we've met before you took me to my Aunties house on a flying motorbike?" Harry asked inquisitively

At this comment the giants wrinkled face cracked a smile and shouted "Bloody Hell Harry, you've got a good memory," they we came to a clearing from the wooded thicket they had just come from.

Now the gang of students spilt into two halves, Cedric had now got into a carriage and sped off into the distance.

They stopped at the end of a cliff, and then Hagrid stamped his foot on the ground. Then the cliff lowered itself downwards to the sandy embankment.

Then Hagrid pointed to many boats moored in the lake. Then the rest of the first years went in the boats.

Harry got in the boat with Ron who still looked glum and depressed with a girl with blonde shoulder length hair with blue eyes and had a friendly smile.

"Hello there my name is Hannah Abbot and who are you two?" asked Hannah friendly

"My name is Harry Evans Hannah," Harry blushed slightly at Hannah to Harry was very pretty.

"Wow the Boy Who Lived in the flesh," Hannah gasped excitedly

"Cheer up Ron why you are not excited by going to Hogwarts?" Harry pleaded desperately

"My family is problem Harry; try having Bill who was Head Boy in his last year. Then Charlie who was the legendary Seeker of the Gryffindor Qudditch Team and he was a prefect. As well as Percy the pride of the family, he wants to be Minister of Magic someday. He's the new Gryffindor prefect after Bill and Charlie left. Then finally there are the twins George and Fred the best pranksters Hogwarts have had for quite sometime," Ron moaned

"I don't have any siblings at all your lucky Ronnie," Harry spoke excitedly

"Oh the Boy-Who-Lived praises me what an honour," Ron retorted sarcastically

"Now, Now, Ron you better nice to Harry. For all you know you two could be in the same house," Hannah spoke sharply

"Oh that would be the worst of my nightmares coming true," Ron replied bleakly

Then Harry noticed the boat coming towards a mighty castle with many turrets that loomed with immense intensity in the distance.

Then the boat had stopped off at the wooden gangplank and Harry, Ron, with Hannah walked onto the plank suddenly Hagrid appeared with a long wooden crook passed the fields and climbed up a set of step to they reached a set of great oak doors.

Hagrid pushed the doors open a great shaft of light illuminated the great flagstone hall.

"Goodbye Hagrid," said Harry happily waving joyfully at him.

"See you around Master Evans, you too Ms. Abbot, and cheerio to you Ron," Hagrid boomed loudly

Now Hannah, Harry, and Ron had caught up with the group sitting on a wooden stool in a small antechamber was a dwarf with a pointed blue hat with a curly white beard who wore tiny black boots.

"I'm Professor Flitwick Charms Master at Hogwarts; I will be here to guide you through the sorting ceremony. I will teach you charms and choir practice. If you're lucky you may have me as your Head of House I'm the Head of Ravenclaw," the professor squeaked excitedly

Then Professor Flitwick got down off his stool and escorted the new Hogwarts students into the Great Hall.

Where to Harry's great surprise he saw candles floating the entire hall against the backdrop of a starry sky which matched the outside.

Four gigantic tables where placed parallel to another with the four flags of red, yellow, blue, and green representing the houses colours waving in the breeze.

At the other end of the table where sitting the teachers in a golden throne at the centre of the table was sitting the old man from Harry's dream except he wore a set of dazzling orange robes with a red fez.

"It is good to have you back faces old and new alike, at Hogwarts... For those of you who are unfamiliar with me, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before my good associate Professor Flitwick gets the Sorting Ceremony underway I have some important news to tell you all..." Dumbledore calmly spoke

"Professor McGonagall has taken a year's sabbatical at the Salem Witches Institute in the Florida Everglades. So this is why Professor Flitwick has taken over this ancient rite of passage this year. I will announce who has replaced McGonagall once the sorting ceremony is finished." Dumbledore explained firmly

Then Harry saw the small form of Flitwick comically scuttling placing a big black hat which was twice the size of him on the stool which he stood on.

Then the brim of the hat widened forming a mouth then a rich voluptuous voice came forth from the hat.

"_Relax my friends I'm the Sorting Hat worn by Godric Gryffindor whose house bears his name,"_

"_You will confide in me there is nothing you can hide from me your thoughts you into brim so I will know where to put her or him."_

_By my whim, you will know which house you will spend your days at Hogwarts. So says your thoughts as you will be taught many types of magic."_

"_So come on up once your name is called... As time does fly as this hat does not tell any lies, so I have nothing more to say except for this GOODBYE!"_

"Let the Sorting start right here and now!" Flitwick ecstatically shrieked

**To Be Continued:**

**Feel free ask me anything in the comments you post in your reviews:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Evans: The Boy Who Survived.**

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter 3: Back to Reality:

Story notes:

Unlike Hogwarts, the Salem Witches Institute has various branches dedicated to particular aspects of magic.

Also the character of Absalom Dearborn is a reworking of Cardoc Dearborn one of the original Order of Phoenix whose body was never found.

Galatea Merrythought is the same Professor Merrythought but like Slughorn she is brought out of retirement.

Harry watched in interest as his year was being sorted one by one, the first one was Wendy Alcott a girl with red pigtails and glasses she was sorted into Slytherin.

After a while Harry had taken nap on a chair till a shrill shout came from Flitwick "HARRY EVANS!"

Harry awoke running across the hall as fast as he could and clambered onto the stool whereby Flitwick handed him the Sorting Hat to which Harry placed on the head.

Then he heard an echoing deep voice that resonating with calm reassurance

"_Where to put you Evans, Ravenclaw perhaps you certainly have the wit and intelligence. But you also have cunning and leadership qualities of a Slytherin, now let's think your mother was in Gryffindor. Likewise your father was a Gryffindor too. But where too put you... Let's say Hufflepuff yes Hufflepuff is an ideal house for your loyalty and trust which my decision is just..."_

Harry happily sat beside Cedric, and watched the rest to be sorted and watched as his table lined girls and boys.

Now Dumbledore stood on the gold griffin pedestal. Then he spoke loudly with pride and eagerness.

"Now for the school announcements as I said earlier Professor McGonagall has gone onto the Transfiguration Branch of the Salem Witches Institute in the Florida Everglades, to give lectures in transfiguration to their students for a year. It is because of this reason that Transfiguration lessons will be administered by Professor Absalom Dearborn who will be Gyffindor's head of house."

Dumbledore pointed to a square jawed wizard with wiry brown hair streaked with grey he had thick bushy eyebrows with a goatee he wore a set of purple robes and wore a black bowler hat.

"Now onto the all important matter of who will be in the Defence against the Dark Arts post? It is my great honour to welcome back a woman who taught me a few things back in her day. So allow me to introduce Professor Galatea Merrythought," Dumbledore said eagerly then he pointed to an elderly woman with white corkscrew curls who wore thick black bifocals who did a curtsey and bowed.

"Also finally the caretaker Mr. Filch has reminded all you whippersnappers that Fanged Frisbees, and similar objects are prohibited on school grounds..." Dumbledore sternly commanded.

"Let me finally bid you all a goodnight and for you to have pleasant dreams," Dumbledore whispered quietly

Then Harry followed Cedric down a set stone steps through a long narrow passage till they reached a small desk on the glass desk was a golden glittering ball of string.

Harry watched as Cedric picked up the ball of string and threw it up into the air forming a golden rope ladder which Cedric gestured to climb.

Harry muttered breathlessly "Are getting into the dormitories always this difficult Cedric?"

"Each house has its own challenges; the entrance to Gryffindor Tower is concealed by a portrait which you give a password to. Ravenclaw's entrance is a door with a raven shaped knocker one to which you have to answer a riddle to," Cedric explained

Then they reached the Common Room which was a circular room with high wooden beams which had hammocks also spun from the same gold thread.

In the centre was a big round table in the centre sitting at the table was a willowy woman with brown frizzy hair with small watery blue eyes dressed in a bright turquoise sequin shawl he wore a worn pair of grey moccasins. She stared into the crystal ball intently.

Then the woman turned to face Harry and Cedric. "Ah Cedric you are quite the young gentleman bringing Evans to his quarters,"

"Thank you Madam Trelawney," Cedric replied kindly

"Madam Trelawney, are you the Head of Hufflepuff House?" asked Harry with interest

"Yes I am if there are any problems you face you can come to me for guidance," Trelawney replied in her soft misty voice

"Well Madam Trelawney I do have one small problem as a fortune teller you might be able to help me?" asked Harry nervously

Madam Trelawney gestured Cedric to go away which he did and settled himself to one of the hammocks at the furthest end of the room.

"What is this problem then Mr Evan's?" Madam Trelawney asked kindly

"I've had this dream, where I'm trapped in this cave. Seeing a young man with a locket throwing it onto an island at the lakes edge, he was apparently a member of the Ancient House of Black he said something about being redeemed in the eyes of his brother Sirius..." Harry explained hoarsely

Then he'd drowned in the lake in," Harry said shakily

Madam Trelawney's face went as white as a sheet she stammered "Regulus Black you had a precognitive vision of how he died..."

"Who's Regulus?" Harry asked curiously

"He was Sirius's brother, and was a spy alongside Severus Snape in the Death Eaters... Working for Dumbledore they found the Dark Lord's terrible secret, somehow he split in very soul into seven individual pieces... One of these pieces resided within that locket so Regulus being one of Voldemort's trusted servants had switched the lockets one fake and one real..." Trelawney spoke with frightened excitement

"But what happened to the real locket?" Harry asked impatiently

"Voldemort had read Regulus's mind so he removed that piece from the locket and placed within himself again. But the locket was still a powerful relic which belonged to Salazar Slytherin whom Voldemort is descended from... So after Voldemort's downfall Snape had got the locket and returned it to Hogwarts," Trelawney explained swiftly

Harry then bid Madam Trelawney goodnight and went up to bed in a hammock.

Then it was midnight Harry awoke with a start as he heard a small pinging sound he stared at the end of the bed.

There stood a small black stone appeared at the end of the bed having materialised from nowhere.

Harry grabbed the pendant and an apparition appeared it was his mother.

She had flaming red hair with glittering emerald eyes she wore a mauve dress "Harry, what you hold in your hand is the Resurrection Stone. This small stone powerful magical item that allows communication with the spirit world to whomever you want to talk too. Moreover its most dangerous power is that it can resurrect one person every four years."

"But why do I have the stone?" asked Harry nervously

"Snape wanted you to have it as it was within the locket... He got Kreacher one of the House-Elves who work in the kitchen to make it appear to you. This is the gift to you Harry as you are destined to be the one who defeats the Dark Lord who will return to life... "

"But the Dark Lord is dead mum, how can he return?" Harry said scared

"Lord Voldemort is dead but Harry he has left a legacy of cunning in the hearts of his servants they will come for you. The spirit of the Dark Lord will try to takeover you as you are his vessel..."

Then the spectre of Harry's mum become smoke which sank back into the ring,

Then Harry suddenly became overcame with a wave of tiredness and fell asleep.

In the Headmasters Office a meeting between Dumbledore and Snape was taking place.

"Do you realise Dumbledore, Harry Evans does not know where he is?" asked Snape sternly

"The enchantment Mr. Potter is under for his own protection..." Dumbledore spoke angrily

"But this charade is lunacy... This world is a construction of your own feeble imagination Dumbledore,"

"We must show Harry the truth!" exclaimed Snape angrily

Dumbledore sighed

Dumbledore spoke firmly "It is the Witching Hour so I guess I could reverse the enchantment..."

Then Harry awoke covered in bandages breathing through a breathing mask attached to his face the cardiogram measuring his pulse.

"What just happened?" Harry replied weakly

""You went through the veil into our world. The realistic dream was to help you relax the effects of the Elysium Potion that I created. The reason why you have bandages is Harry you where attacked by Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries, we fixed you..." Snape said coolly

"I want to go home?" Harry pleaded

"I'm afraid you cannot because in your world Harry Potter is dead as you went through the veil..." Snape explained coldly

"But if I'm not Harry Potter then who am I?" Harry asked blearily

"Your Harry Evans the Boy Who Survived!" Snape exclaimed with pride


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Evans the Boy Who Survived **

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter 4 by the Lakeside

As Harry Evans heard his own name he felt back to sleep again soundly this time.

Then Harry awoke again this time by the lakeside bathed in white light as a shiny silver doe knelt on his knee feeling its warmth.

"Harry, are you alright?" said a panicked voice it was Snape in his dark robes his usual cold grey eyes filled with alarm and fear

"Yes I'm fine," Harry said shakily

"Good, Good, I repelled those awful Dementors away," Snape explained hurriedly

"I dreamt I was young again and then I was attacked by Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries," Harry said excitedly

"Harry that was not a dream, it was a hallucination brought on by the Dementors breathe a powerful neurotoxin resides in it's breathe. That's how people are drawn in before those creatures extract your soul when the kiss is perform your in a helpless state of ecstasy unable to do anything luckily I saved you." Snape spoke tearfully his lip trembling

"Why would you want to save me Snape?" Harry asked with rising anger

"BECAUSE HARRY I MADE A PROMISE TO YOUR MOTHER TO KEEP YOU OUT OF HARMS WAY I'M YOUR FATHER!" Snape shrieked

Harry was then momentarily dumbstruck then asked another

"What about Pettigrew is he still around?" asked Harry curiously

"No he's been stunned he's held at the Castle... Sirius has been granted a pardon by Dumbledore in light of recent events,"

"But how can Dumbledore give Sirius a pardon he's not the Minister of Magic?" asked Harry confused

"In Dumbledore's role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot outranks the Minister on a few things..." Snape explained

Harry said timidly "How can you be my father it does not make sense?"

"Lily always loved me... When James found out of the affair he told Pettigrew of Lily's location and the Dark Lord came and killed my muse Lily Sarah Evans, and you are really Harry Evans the reason why your name became Harry Potter was so that Voldemort could not kill me and you would always have a father to take care of you.. So the ancient sacrificial magic that protects you could work properly..." Snape explained tearfully

Then Harry overcome with emotion sobbed into Snape's robes hugging him tightly and Snape silently wept tears of joy at the arrival of his newfound son.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Evans the Boy Who Survived

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter 5 Explaining Things

Harry was rushed up to the third floor into what was once the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom in Harry's first year, which was now converted into an office with a large desk lined with shelves of books with red curtains that adorned the windows.

"I was wrong about the Dementors Harry I came from a future in which I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts I came back to set things right..." Snape spoke flustered

Harry ignored Snape's paranoid ramble and just stared in abject disbelief at this newfound room.

Harry asked puzzled "Professor your office is in the dungeons this is not your office?"

"No Harry this room belongs to all the teachers of Hogwarts it is our schools archives... Until your first year then the Archives of Hogwarts, had to be moved to the Headmasters Office until last year where it returned to its rightful place..."

"Why on earth did you bring me to the archives?" Harry shouted in annoyance

"Because Harry did you ever wondered why your friend Hermione has managed to achieve so much this year in a short space of time." Snape spoke calmly

"She's Hermione she's good at everything..." Harry sulked

Snape then removed from the desk a small metallic moon shaped pendant he explained "This device is a Time Turner; it allows wizards, and witches, to go to the past or to the future dependant on the user. Moreover it is very rare for a student to have one. But sometimes a student like Ms. Granger is allowed to have one because of her level of maturity and intelligence but when a Hogwarts student is given one it is preset to only work within school hours. However as a teacher I'm not bound by these limitations because of my age and my role within school. But I was tempted Harry to put the wrongs I made. Because of my intentions I'm doomed to die..." Snape spoke skittishly his hands shaking.

Harry watched as the small moon pendant spun around and around within a ghostly white blur, Harry now sat on his bed in Privet Drive as Harry's aunt Petunia returned from hiding without Vernon who had perished by the Snatchers at their hotel in Dover.

With a trip within Severus's memories and having inheriting Time-Turner from Professor Snape he experienced what would his life would been like not as Harry Potter but as Harry Evans so from then on in Harry knew what a great man his former potions master was.

Story notes:

This story is open ended I will do a sequel/prequel which involves Snape's funeral but also the changes in Harry's relationship with his Aunt Petunia.

Also a HP story with an unconventional Sci-Fi Twist

As well as mystery project


End file.
